We shall not fall
by Nqisitor
Summary: After the Great War many of us believed that Dust would be our downfall. And so we left our brethren and began anew upon the Dragon Continent now Earth. We created new technologies not reliant on Dust and build a new civilization, the UEG. Now 80 years later as tensions mount up with the White Fang growing bolder, the UEG can no longer stand by and watch.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo. Though i wish i did.**

* * *

It has been said that Dust was the greatest discovery humanity would ever make. That it was the reason we were able to push back the grim and ensure humanity's survival. I disagree.

It was the trap that will ultimately ensure our downfall, for dust is the instrument of our destruction. We have relied on it for to long believing ourselves untouchable while under its influence.

2 years after the Great War, I and many of the same mind have gathered together to find a way out of the trap. It took us many years but we found alternate means to fuel our technology. We call it Fusion. Through many years of research we have discovered how to harness nuclear energy. We believed that our discovery would bring Remnant into a new age of prosperity. But the others were too set into their ways and unable to see the trap they had fallen prey to.

And so we gathered those who would listen and in a mass Exodus. we set out to the Dragon continent. There we build a new civilisation not bound by Dust. We build a great city which we named Reach.

Over time we began to expand and new villages were built and with this expansion came the renaming the Dragon continent, we called it Earth. As we continued to expand the villages wished for representation within the gouvernement. And so the Unified Earth Government or UEG was created and with it came the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) the military and scientific arm of the UEG.

With the discovery of Nuclear Fusion came new methods of war. New weapons using a substance called gunpowder, a mixture of chemicals that created an explosion that propelled a projectile much like how the others use dust. There were many new innovations in designs for warmachines that were kept from the others. Where Atlas advanced in their drone technology, we advanced in mechanics building armoured vehicles called tanks as well artillery. But our greatest divergence from the others was that we did not have hunters, nor did we utilise Aura, believing it to be a crutch and ultimately part of the trap we had spent so long avoiding. And so it was that the UNSC was our sole defence against the Grimm and other threats.

In the beginning things were difficult, the Grimm are and may always be a great threat to humanity. But it was not the greatest. No the greatest threat is ourselves as we squabble over meaningless things such as race and status. The UEG created laws to stop such things, and overtime inequality was removed from our society and all citizens now live in harmony, both Human and Faunus.

And as our brothers rejected us after our divergence from Dust so too did we reject them. We closed our borders and lived in isolation from the outside world as we advanced our technological knowledge and expanded our civilization to span the entire continent, reducing the threat of the Grimm to a mere annoyance, easily dealt with by our marines.

But all that changed with the incident 50 years after our Exodus. A village by the name of Harvest on the continent of Sanus within the influence of Vale was under attack by Grimm and too far away from any available Huntsmen to aid them. Admiral Preston Cole in command of battlegroup Poseidon, upon hearing the distress call, made for Harvest at full speed. It took the group of 12 Charon frigates little over an hour to cross the ocean and move to support the village.

The battle for Harvest lasted 4 hours before the Grimm were repulsed with battlegroup Poseidon hanging above the village like guardian angels. It was to this sight that huntsmen from Vale arrived to. And although the people of Harvest we grateful and haled Cole and his men as heroes. Unfortunately the rest of the world viewed it as an unsanctioned intervention on Vale soil, and Cole had invaded sovereign Vale territory. Admiral Cole simply stated that if aiding Harvest in its defence from the Grimm while Vale could not even spare a single huntsmen to defend it was an invasion, then he would happily invade Vale again.

As tensions were rising, the inevitability of war was increasing. But as all seemed lost, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy stepped forward and managed to disarm the situation before it could escalate further.

The UEG determined that after the incident, now being called the Poseidon Intervention, we would involve ourselves with the other kingdoms more. And so it is 30 years later that our story begins with a boy I made into a soldier, a Spartan. His name, Kyle-138.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few facts for you readers. There will be no covenant in this story.**

 **I made it with the thought of what if the UNSC was a kingdom in Remnant.**

 **So with that out of the way. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

It was dark in the Sherwood forest as the shattered moon hung in the night sky. A lone figure was seen stalking through the trees. They were wearing a gunmetal armour with the shoulder pads painted a dark blue.(Hayabusa armour). It has a more or less male form but the armour it wears makes it difficult to be certain. He was moving silently. Too silently. A man wearing that much armour should not be able to move like that.

He scanned the area with his BR-55 watching for the slightest sign of movement. On his back over his right shoulder was a sheathed katana. Over his left was the but of a M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, also known as the Spartan Laser.

This figure is Kyle-138, a SPARTAN-II. Like all the other S-II, Kyle was taken from his home when he was 6 years old and put through brutal training before being given augmentation to make him what he is today.

Currently ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) has him doing Search and Destroy missions against high level grimm. In this case it's an ancient Deathstalker that was getting dangerously close to the settlement of Oban.

Suddenly a rustling noise to his left drew Kyle's attention. It takes less than 3 seconds for a massive death stalker to burst through the trees and try to crush the Spartan in its claws. But alas the spartan was too quick and dashed to the left avoiding the crushing blow. Unable to draw the Spartan laser due to the death stalker's close proximity. Kyle reaches over his right shoulder and draws the katana in one smooth motion and placing his BR onto his back.

Dashing forwards and lashing out with his sword cutting into one of it's legs before rolling away, avoiding the retaliatory strike of the deathstalker. Kyle repeated this tactic and managed to remove 2 of it's legs before being struck in the chest by the death stalker's stinger sending him flying through a couple of trees. His shields took the brunt of the attack leaving him with a sliver left.

Standing back up as his shields began to recharge and with the deathstalker bearing down on his position. Kyle sheathed his sword and drew the Spartan Laser sighting up and squeezing the trigger the targeting laser shot out. And the deathstalker meters from reaching him, takes a laser blast to the face, dying instantly it's head explodes, reducing it to a red paste coating the Spartan's armour and the surrounding area.

As the death stalker began to dissolve Kyle placed the laser onto his back once more drawing out his BR. then opening a line to command.

"Overlord this is Hunter 2-1. Target eliminated."

"Overlord copies Hunter 2-1. Pelican en route for pickup."

"Acknowledged"

Turning eastwards, Kyle began to make his way to the landing zone. Not even sparing the dissolving corpse another look.

* * *

Unlike what Kyle was used to during a debriefing this one served a dual purpose as a debrief for his previous mission and as a briefing for his next mission. He stood before Agent Lynch's desk.

"Lieutenant good job taking down the deathstalker. But that's not why you've been called here." Lynch said before taping a few keys and displaying images of bombed out buildings on the wall mounted display screen. "The White Fang are growing bolder and are no longer content with attacking UNSC assets. They have begun targeting UEG civilians. ONI was content to leave them be, but that is no longer an option. We are sending you into Vale to disrupt their operations." Lynch turned to face Kyle. "This is an off the books mission, no one can know that we have an asset in the city, so you will be operating alone. You are authorised to use lethal force to maintain secrecy."

"I understand."

"One last thing Spartan. We are supplying you with an AI for operational support." Indicating a data chip on the desk, which Kyle picks up and inserts into the slot at the back of his helmet. In the top right corner of his hud a flaming eye appears.

"I see you Spartan." It says in a deep voice. "I am the Supreme Automated Unified Reconnaissance Objective Neutralizer. But you can call me Sauron and i will be aiding you in the foreseeable future."

"You just made that up didn't you."

"...No…"

"You're joking."

"..."

Kyle sighs as agent Lynch speaks once again. "You leave immediately, i will have a data packet with all relevant data sent to Sauron so you can review it on your way to Vale. We have a prowler waiting in docking bay 94."

Kyle saluted before leaving the room and making his way over to the docking bay. When he enters the docking bay he sees the sleek black shape of a Winter-class light Prowler, an ONI infiltration ship. There were people loading supplies onto the vessel. Kyle recognized several of the boxes as weapons, ammunition and consumables. Several of the loaders salute him when he passed.

"We're almost finished loading the supplies sir. We should be done and out of your hair in a few minutes."

Kyle simply nods in response. He boards the ship and heads toward the cockpit to run pre flight checks. Before long the loaders had completed their task and vacated the area as Kyle brought the Prowler to life and guided it out of the hangar.

"We should give the ship a name." said Sauron. "How about the Barad-Dur?"

"No."

"Come on! It's like an all seeing eye in the sky, it's the perfect name!"

"No."

"Then do you have any great ideas?"

Kyle was silent for a few seconds before replying. "The Devastator."

"Not bad. I like it. The Devastator it is."

The cockpit was silent as Kyle brought the Devastator into a stable altitude before engaging the auto-pilot and inserting Sauron into the vessels computer.

"Open the data packet Lynch sent us."

Screens came to life displaying images of White Fang rallies and some of their criminal activity.

"Alright recently White Fang activity in Vale has shifted from raiding shops and SDC assets to stealing Dust from local shops and shipments. It is currently unknown why they have changed targets, but that's what we're here for." An image of a bull faunus with red hair and a mask that only hid his eyes was brought to the forefront. "This guy is Adam Taurus, he leads the White Fang in Vale. He is your primary target, cut off the head of the snake and the body dies as they say. His 'Semblance' is called moonslice, the ability to absorb damage and return it back at the attacker in a single strike. Just like the third law of motion. Your best bet to take him down is to catch him off guard with a Spartan laser to boil him alive or to choke him out."

"Understood. What next?"

"The weapons that they use. All of them are, as you can expect, Dust based. This makes them slightly inferior to your BR-55 and significantly weaker then your M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. Most of their weapons are automatic and they appear to have little medium weaponry and no heavy weaponry. This may change soon since ONI agents had found evidence of them spying on Atlas, the local military company. While nothing Atlas has is classified heavy weaponry by UNSC standards, medium grade weaponry could still pose a threat if they get their hands on some."

"Noted."

"The inhabitants of Vale are a mix of humans and Faunas. The local Faunas had a significant tendency to align themselves with the White Fang in the past. Therefore the recommendation is to be cautious if you need to interact with them. Their has also been a significant increase in criminal activity recently, especially by this man." A picture of a man with orange hair and a bowler hat. "This is Roman Torchwick. He too has recently changed his MO to stealing Dust from the local area. There may be a connection, although it is unlikely as the White Fang despise humans as a whole. My conclusion however is that the connection exists as there have been no reports of conflict between the two as the robberies take place. And as they say, when you eliminate the impossible what remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Kyle leaned forward looking at the image of Roman. "So we track down Torchwick and find the connection."

"I believe so, yes."

"Then we'll get started on that once we get to Vale. What else do you have?"

As the Prowler continued on it's journey towards Vale. Kyle and Sauron reviewed as much as they could on their new foe. As they say if you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the outcome of a hundred battles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to** **RogueShadow222 for giving me inspiration to make this a 3 way crossover between RWBY, Halo, and Shadow of Mordor/War.**

* * *

It had taken the prowler 3 hours to reach Vale. Kyle and Sauron wasted no time beginning operations, they began with the criminal underground. Leaving his armour back in the prowler, Kyle and Sauron made their way to Junior's Club, to speak with Junior, who according to the data packet was the foremost information broker in Vale.

Kyle was clad in local civilian clothing, but still he stood out with his unnatural height of 7'3". He had military cut black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was a man in his mid twenties.

Hidden in his jacket was a M6D magnum chambered in 12.7x40mm semi-Armour-Piercing High-Explosive rounds, as well as a combat knife hidden in his sleeve.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. A blonde woman had trashed the Club and was making her way out, checking Kyle out before leaving. Kyle paid her no mind and made his way over to the downed Junior and picks him up by the collar and slams him against the wall in an attempt to wake him up. Several cracks appear from the force of the blow. Junior though remains, visibly, uninjured.

"Uuuugh."

"I need information. And I hear your the one to talk too for it."

"Uuuugh."

Kyle slams him into the wall again.

"Uuuugh i'm up. What do you want?"

"I need information on White Fang mouvements in Vale and they say you know everything that goes on around here."

"What's in it for me?"

Kyle released Junior and pulls out a stack of lien.

"Name your price."

"20,000."

Kyle handed him the amount.

"Now what do you know."

"They have a few outposts in the forests around Vale. Beyond that I have nothing you can't find out yourself with a quick search on your scroll."

"Now what can you tell me about Roman Torchwick's current operations?"

"That will cost you extra."

Kyle pulled out another stack of lien and handed Junior 50,000. "This enough?"

Junior pocketed the lien. "He recently loaned some of my men for a robbery. You just missed him, he was here an hour ago. They were headed to a shop called Dust Till Dawn."

"Thank you." Kyle said before heading back towards the prowler looking like a man of a mission. The prowler was out of town hidden in a cave, it was out of sight and out of mind.

As he was walking he ignored the shouts of "hey!" from behind him. He had a lead and nothing was going to get in his way, not even a…

A teenage girl appeared before him with rose petals fluttering around her. She was wearing a black skirt and corset with a red cape. She had dark hair that turned red at the tips, silver eyes and pale skin.

"You dropped this." She says while handing him his wallet.

In his head he hears Sauron burst out laughing. "You dropped your wallet. Hahaha. That is golden. If you were in your armour this would never have happened you know."

Kyle took and pocketed his wallet and with a stoic face and says. "Thanks." before continuing to walk.

Having arrived at the prowler, Kyle donned his armour and equipped his katana, two suppressed M7/caseless submachine guns, and a SRS 99D for observation; before leaving once more for the city of Vale with Sauron guiding him to Dust till Dawn.

* * *

Once in the city, Kyle keeped to the rooftops to maintain secrecy. Kyle arrived in time to see Torchwick and his henchmen enter the shop. Setting up across the street a few buildings down, Kyle draws the sniper and lies prone entering the x8 zoom on the scope as he waits and watches. Moments later one of the thugs i sent flying through the shop window followed by a red blur.

The blur turned out to be the same girl that had returned his wallet earlier that day, small world. She then suddenly has a large scythe slowly unfolding itself in her hands. The other thugs then rush out of the building followed by Torchwick. The young girl performs some fairly involved acrobatiques using the scythe as a pivot point rapidly defeating the 3 thugs. Torchwick fires his cane toward the girl distracting her so that he may make his escape toward the roof. With the girl giving chase.

When he reaches the roof a VTOL aircraft appears from below and picks him up. Torchwick then throws a large crystal at her feet shooting it with his cane, causing a large explosion. As the dust settles another figure is revealed, a tall blond woman with a tattered cap and riding crop. Projecting a purple field before her to shield the girl.

"Damn magic wielders, no matter where you go, they always ruin evil plans." declares Sauron.

"Except this is not magic Sauron. It's a 'semblance'."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's the same thing."

While Kyle and Sauron were speaking, Torchwick had changed places with a Woman wearing a red dress with her face shrouded in shadow.

"Amateurs." Kyle said as he activated the scopes night vision function. Getting a clear image of her face. "Sauron run her through all know databases, I want to know who she is and why she's working with Torchwick."

"Give me a minute."

As Sauron was running the search, the squirmish had escalated. The woman was throwing fire around like it was going out of style, while the blonde woman and the girl were returning fire with pieces of the roof and rounds form a rifle respectively. The woman on the VTOL created a large explosion on the roof allowing the craft to escape.

"No available data except for a few sightings with cameras but nothing concrete. She's a ghost."

"Well looks like we'll have to wait to go after Torchwick. What about those outposts Junior told us about."

"The closest one is 13 km east of here we might be able to get some intel from there. Placing a waypoint on your hud."

Kyle turned east and began to make his way towards the White Fang outpost. Hopefully they would have some intel he could use.

* * *

It was still night when Kyle arrived at the outpost, scouting the area with his sniper. The outpost was a conglomeration of tents with a single guard tower on the northwestern perimeter. He can see several Faunus patrolling the perimeter of the camp with what appears to be 2 snipers in the guard tower.

"I would suggest using stealth to eliminate the guards and work our way into the outpost." Said Sauron.

Ensuring that the external speakers were deactivated, Kyle replied. "Agreed, we'll start with the guard tower."

Moving as silently as a wraith Kyle made his way through the surrounding forest, switching out his sniper for one of the smg's, towards the guard tower. Once he was near the tower, he began to scale it until he was positioned on one of the ledges.

"Hey." said one of the guards wearing maroon.

"Yeah." replied the other wearing orange.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

"...What?! I mean why are we out here, in this forest?"

"Oh. uh… Yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"..."

"Griff?" The maroon guard turned to the orange one only to find him lying in a pool of his own blood at the feet of an armoured figure with a knife in his hand. Before he could do anything the figure was before him stabbing the knife through his throat. The maroon guard fell to his knees choking on his own blood.

Kyle resheated his knife on his chest plate before climbing down the tower and silencing the partols one by one in the night slowly making his way into the outpost. But all good things must come to an end. While moving form one tent to another Kyle was spotted by one of the guards who notified the others. Abandoning stealth entirely Kyle opened fire with his smg quickly taking down 3 guards before he had to engage the next 4 in melee.

Quickly placing his smg back on his hip, he drew his katana, deflecting a blow from the first grunt, then ducking under a swing from the second before sending his own attack at the third, cleaving him in half from shoulder to hip. Quickly turning around removing the firsts head, then blocking an attack from the forth before rolling out of thee path of the seconds attack. Coming up from his role, Kyle swung at the second who had left himself open cutting into his chest spilling blood onto the ground as he fell forwards. The forth's attack was stopped when Kyle caught his wrist as the strike came, crushing the guards wrist, he fell to his knees, as Kyle drove his sword across his neck.

Kyle moved away from the bodies moving past a tent, a guard jumped out managing to tackle the spartan to the ground. Kyle reached out with his left hand towards the guards face to push him off. But as his hand came into contact with his flesh orange sparks shot out and the grunt fell to the side. As Kyle got up he looked to his hand that was still sparking.

"The hell?" he said.

"Go back to him." Sauron ordered.

Kyle looked to the grunt that was dazed on the ground then back to his hand before moving to the grunt and placing his left hand onto his face.

In the right corner of his hud, Sauron's flaming eye appeared and began to glow more than usual as the orange sparks began to course around his hand.

"I see you." Sauron declared in a booming voice. The external speaker came alive as Sauron began to question the grunt. "What is the White Fangs purpose in stealing Dust form Vale?"

"We're taking it for the plan."

"What plan?"

"All I know is that it will show the humans not to mess with us."

"Is there a connection between the White Fang and Roman Torchwick?"

"I don't know."

"Who is the commander of this outpost?"

"Vert leads our group."

"We have all we can get from him, no point in keeping him alive."

Kyle drew his hand back and removed the grunts head from his shoulders before speaking to Sauron.

"What was that?"

"UEG scientist have determined that Faunus may be a byproduct of Forerunner experimentation on human genetics."

"Who or what are the Forerunners."

"Not much is know other then the fact that they had a civilization millenia ago that spanned much of Remnant. ONI has managed to recover some of their technology and have been studying it for the past few decades."

"What does that have to do with what just happened?"

"It was discovered that Faunus have nanites that move within their bloodstream and brain. At first it was believed that it was a remote case. But every Faunus that the EUG has on file has these nanites. It was recently discovered that they are in fact Forerunner in origin."

"So these Forerunners made the Faunus?"

"That is the general consensus, yes."

"Why is this not public knowledge?"

"It was decided that this information would cause widespread panic, which would in turn attract the grimm. The UEG has enough problems with the grimm without having to worry about a massive attack due to negativity."

"Let's get back on topic. How did you do that?"

"I managed to hijack the signal from the nanites and had the ones in his brain stimulate the parts that deals with information and truth. In essence I hacked his brain."

"This could prove useful to extract information from the enemy."

"My thoughts exactly. But we best get a move on it, the base commander won't interrogate himself."

With a nod, Kyle moved in the direction of the command tent, fully intent on using this new ability to achieve their objective.


	4. The Sleeping Dragon

The camp was engulfed in flames which spartan Kyle was slowly walking out of. A bloodied blade in one hand and his rifle in the other. Flicking his wrist to clean some of the blood off the blade before sheathing it on his back, before he has time to replace the sword in its sheath a howl can be heard in the night. Sending a glance over his shoulder as more howls joined the first, before continuing on into the forest, and vanishing like a specter into the night.

* * *

The tv was showing a news report on a mysterious fire in the forest east of Vale.

"It is unknown how the fire started but it is assumed to be a camping mistake due to the evidence of a camp being at the center of the inferno. This is all just an assumption since there was no evidence found of any bodies." The screen turned blank before changing to the flaming eye associated with Sauron.

"Looks like the grimm did us a favour in dealing with the corpse. I have finished sorting through the information we managed to retrieve from the camps commander."

Kyle's blue eyes shifted from the battle rifle in front of him to Sauron. "What did we get?"

"Not much in terms of intel on any priority targets. But he did have know where we could get more." The screen shifted to a map of Vale and the surrounding areas. The image zoomed in on a location 18 km southwest of Vale. "This is one of the White Fangs main camps in the area and from what we got from Vert's mind, it has been getting alot of activity lately. Specifically Dust has been coming in and out with increasing frequency. They have never needed this much Dust, we need to find out why."

"Agreed we'll move out in 5 minutes. And send what we have so far to Lynch." Kyle said as he stood and placed his helmet on his head.

* * *

Agent Lynch was on his way to Admiral Parangosky's office to update her on Spartan-138's progress. He walked up to the desk where her assistant was seated.

"I'm here to see Admiral Parangosky."

"Name?"

"Lynch."

The assistant looks through the computer before returning his gaze toward Agent Lynch.

"The admiral is expecting you."

Agent Lynch nods in acknowledgement before walking toward the door at the back of the room which led toward the admirals office. The door it closes behind him and locks automatically. When he looks around the room the only significant change in the dull grey of the room is the mahogany desk where the admiral was seated, a few screens on the wall, the computer placed on the desk and a large window behind it.

The admiral had just finished pressing a blue button on the side of the computer's keyboard. Her gaze turning to Agent Lynch as he stops before her desk, report in hand.

"Admiral the mission report as instructed." Agent lynch informs her placing the report on her desk.

The admiral nods her head and grab's the document and reads it. After a she finished reading the document she got up and looked out the window behind the desk. The window had a nice view of Reach, capital of the UEG, you could see the capitol building in the distance.

"Things are not looking well agent. The senate has been making questionable decisions over the past few years and have recently ordered all counter terrorist operations cease, despite my and other ranking UNSC personnel have argued against it." the admiral declared.

Agent Lynch's surprise showed on his face. "Do they truly not see the threat to the civilian population, to the UEG if we let the White Fang run amok?"

"Believe me agent, the point was brought up by many, but ultimately the senate overruled the protests. And have begun to assemble an oversight committee to oversee all military operation." the admiral turned to look at Lynch in the eyes. "Including ONI."

"How will that affect my current operation?"

"No need to worry agent. Your not currently running any operations. As far as the world is concerned you are leading a research team into AI integration into UNSC military operations."

"And what of my operative?"

"As far as his file is concerned he died during augmentation 4 years ago."

"And what about the situation with the senate."

"You need not concern yourself with the senate. I will handle it personally. You are dismissed."

"Yes admiral." Lynch saluted before leaving the office and heading back to his own, thinking about what he had learned in the meeting. Suspicion taking root in his mind on the recent decisions of the senate, and weather they were still acting in the best interest of the UEG.

* * *

It had been asleep for a long time. It had stopped counting the days millenia ago, yet still it felt the hunger, the drive to consume, to feed. It began with the slight rumbling of the cell that was containing it, as the prey approached. And with the coming of prey came the end of it's long slumber.

And so it waited as they approached, until it's containment was breached. It leaped at the prey not caring what it latched onto as the rest of it's brethren surged with it. The screams of the prey was heard but they did not take notice, too engrossed in changing the prey.

It took but a moment for the change to take place and it had control over the body. It was free.

As it's brethren raised their new forms alongside it, they moved as one towards the place where the prey came. They surged from the earth and spread searching and consuming all in sight. For the days of ignorance are over, and Remnant will once again feel the hunger of the monument to all their sins. For the Flood had returned and nothing would stand in its way.


End file.
